Simplify the following expression: $11\sqrt{175}$.
Explanation: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 11\sqrt{175}$ $= 11\sqrt{25 \cdot 7}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 11\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{7}$ $= 11 \cdot 5 \cdot \sqrt{7}$ $= 55\sqrt{7}$